


Genesis

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paragraphs alternate between Severus' and Harry's points of view, with my own subconscious babbling as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

_And God saw that the light was good; and God separated the light from the darkness._

 

On the first day his eyes were opened, and he finally saw the difference between the father and the son, the bully and the victim, the martyr and the sacrifice, and the awareness of it after so much time in the dark nearly caused him to become blind, or to blind himself, for he did not want to know what his eyes had seen.

 

 _So God made the dome and separated the waters that were under the dome from the waters that were above the dome. And it was so._

 

On _his_ first day he realised that what he had thought was the truth about himself, his truth, was so skewed it was as if he’d woken up with a new mind in the same body, and the sky was under his feet and the ground was above his head and he saw things now, saw solid where before there had been rigid, saw calm where there was brooding, saw contemplation where there had been stares, saw an anchor, saw a safehaven, saw a kindred spirit, and his psyche was rent in twain.

 

 _The earth brought forth vegetation: plants yielding seed of every kind, and trees of every kind bearing fruit with the seed in it. And God saw that it was good._

 

The boy was lush and, sprawled as he was on the soft coverlet, knew no sense of shame. There were valleys to be investigated, hidden streams to explore, fertile plains of lightly-sweated skin to drag a tongue on and around and under. Lush, and ripe, and plump for the picking. Presented like a Botticellian angel with the eyes of Mary Magdalene. Giving as the seasons, yielding into his length like ivy twisting around oak, deceiving in size and mutual in strength and it was so easy to ease into that field, so effortless to lay down and slumber, and it was good and good, and it was good.

 

 _God made the two great lights – the greater light to rule the day and the lesser light to rule the night – and the stars._

 

It was one thing to be attracted to the large and the gaudy and the bright and the loud – it made sense even when it didn’t, but it was another to crave the small and the meek and the hidden and the secret and the light hiding under a bushel; even when you could get burnt, even when you could be scarred by its intensity. It was worth all the effort to find that campfire of light in a desert of dreamscape and surround yourself in the light, in the glow, in the eternal pulse and pain of summer and sun and to finally see the stars, the stars that had been there all along, but you never saw them working quietly in the shadows.

 

 _God blessed them, saying, ‘Be fruitful and multiply and fill the waters in the seas, and let birds multiply on the earth’._

 

Obsession is a nasty name for pilgrimage, it makes base what is transcendental, it cast slurs on the meeting of minds, the joining of bodies, and no one has the right to stop them, no one feels what they feel, no one else has heard the final click that fell into place and finally explained what they were for, what they were here for, and it’s only jealousy and desire that wants to separate them and they won’t be, they can’t be, because it’s as ethereal as the wind and as timeless as the stars and it spreads forth, breaks open and cleanses.

 

 _God made the wild animals of the earth of every kind, and the cattle of every kind, and everything that creeps upon the ground of every kind. And God saw that it was good._

 

It was raw and unpleasant and complicated and sticky and it was all good, it was primitive and primordial and animal and human and he relished it, relished like a steak to a starving man, like chocolate biscuits to a hormonal woman, and there was groaning and grunting and rutting and sloppy kisses and slow kisses and laughter, so much laughter even through the tears because it was inevitable and eternal and had the force of millennia and the permanency of bone-dry tracks and they slithered and swam and flew and they ran and they ran and they ran.

 

 _So God created mankind in his image, in the image of God he created them._

 

So their word made it flesh and their flesh made it undying and they were humbled and naked and exposed and vulnerable and the knowing was passed between their eyes and reciprocated in their caresses and how could this be wrong, how could it when it was good and good didn’t even begin to describe how right it was and everyone else was wrong, no one else understood because how could it be wrong when they were doing it and they were never wrong, never hesitant, never wrong, wrong didn’t come into it, wrong wasn’t even an option, it was right and real and there and good.

 

 _God saw everything that he had made, and indeed, it was very good._

 

When it was done and when it was over and when everyone had been saved or slain and the music was over and the dancers had gone home and the choir had packed up and left them, and the ballroom had emptied but for them, just for them and they could breath easy and he asked if it was worth it and he asked if it was worth it and it was they both agreed and it was an anticlimax but in a good way because now they could take a step back and have a look at what they had created and what had grown between them and what was still growing and it was moral and satisfying and nurturing and ongoing and good, it was good, it was all good.


End file.
